


Some Light Reading

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas spends the evening reading one of his favorite books, but is interrupted by a young elf who can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Light Reading

While they had only been in Skyhold a short time, he had grown rather fond of his study. It was quiet, away from the others, the perfect place for him to get some of his work done. While the birds far above became an annoyance from time to time, Solas found that drowning them out became easier as he absorbed himself in his studies. 

The Inquisition seemed to making their home quite nicely here. While they had been skeptical of him when he had lead them to this place, the area was perfect for a growing organization. Haven had been nice for the time being, but they were ever growing and now that they had named Nira’sal the Inquisitor, Solas suspected everything would perfectly fall into place from here on out. It was late now and Skyhold’s inhabitants were asleep. It was during this time that Solas felt he got the most work done. He could study the Fade without being interrupted and most importantly, he could continue stringing his plans along: Thinking of the next best possible solution to taking down Corypheus and reclaiming his orb. He didn’t have to worry about the wandering eyes that seemed to be spreading around like wildfire during the day. 

He was becoming increasingly aware that the inhabitants of Skyhold found him very interesting. 

Tonight, however, Solas had a book in hand. One of Genitivi’s works, his favorite. This book in particular was calming to him. In many times throughout the past year or so, he had taken a great deal of comfort from going over the lines of text between the covers. This book was far different from his other works, but it seemed to touch him on a more emotional level than some of his actual historical texts.

A soft rap at his door caused him to look upward. It seemed he was not as alone as previously thought. “Solas?” Nira. Of course. It had become a habit of hers to find her way into his study late in the night. It seemed that a demon of Fear had been plaguing her dreams, a fact that did not sit well with Solas.

“Come in.” He answered, watching as the young elf opened the door and entered the room, her features heavy with fatigue. “Nira…Are you alright?” Yawning, she forced a small smile on her face as she made her way over to where Solas was sitting. “Is it the demon again?”

“Yes…” Nira sat next to him, worry stretching across her face. “I don’t know what else I can do. I have tried to remain strong against it, but nothing works.”

“It plagues you because it feels that it can break your mind. You have nothing to fear.” Solas reached out his hand, cupping her jaw and tracing his thumb along her cheek. 

Nira looked over at him, tears threatening to escape. Her eyes were swollen and dark from the lack of sleep. “I have plenty to be afraid of, Solas. Everyone is counting on me. I have no idea how to do this.” 

“I know, but your fear of failure is only inciting it more. The advice isn’t the best, but you must try and think positive. Nonetheless, I will be beside you as long as I am able.” Nira sighed softly, laying her head in his lap and curling her legs close to her chest. “It is not only me, either. The others will tell you the same.”

“I suppose.” Her voice was quiet and soft, barely a whisper as she stared at one of the frescoes on the wall. 

Solas continued to stroke her hair, unsure of what else he could possibly offer. The Fear demon was becoming more resilient as time went on, if this continued, Solas would have to do more to intervene. He had plans for Nira and he would make sure that no demon stood between her and her future. 

It was becoming more evident that his desire to make sure his plans stayed on track and the new budding feelings he was trying to stomach were beginning to intermingle. As time moved forward, he was losing sight of the actual reason for his actions and the purpose behind his attachment and his need to keep Nira safe. Despite his reasoning, he knew he was falling deeper and deeper and soon there would be no way to escape without serious repercussions.

Despite himself, Solas ignored his instinct and continued the motion. Her hair was frazzled from her attempts at falling asleep, but it remained soft, quietly tucked away behind her ears. A smile formed along her cheek as she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. At some point, she had begun to feel safe around him. Next to him was the only time that the demon didn’t seem to plague her and for good reason. Not many demons were brave enough to stand against the Dread Wolf, especially not in his own domain. 

“I’m sorry if I bothered you. Were you reading?” Nira’s eyes opened only enough to look up at him. Solas smiled, reaching over and fiddling with the pages. “I didn’t know you liked to read so much.”

“I do, when I can find the time.” 

“Will you read to me? At least until I fall asleep…” Solas watched closely as she closed her eyes. Her breath steady, comfortable as she prepared herself for the night, apparently sleeping on his lap. He had never quite met an elf like her. She was open, curious, and while she was shy, it didn’t take long for her to find herself comfortable enough to sleep on others.

Though… 

He knew she was far from a stranger now. It had been a week since they went into the Fade together. They had kissed and while it was irresponsible of him, he couldn’t help himself. He had spent his time since then, talking himself out of any possible type of relationship the two of them may have. If she continued this however, it was evident how the conversation would end up.

He could handle this. He just had to recollect his thoughts and keep his mind on the task at hand.

“Very well…” Solas took a deep breath as he found the point where he had left off before. “Orange tinted clouds pressing summer heat against the sidewalks like a flower between the pages of a book. He had surprised himself by agreeing. The whole thing had been extremely odd. For one thing, they thought of magic as their right, due whenever they needed it.” She stretched a bit, a small yawn emitting from her mouth before she smiled once again and began to drift off. Solas found himself stopping his reading as he watched her adorable form accomplish what he was sure she had set out to do on purpose. It was working. He could feel himself becoming weaker by the moment. 

“They had wanted favors of several kinds, but none of them had wanted to spend time with him. It was such a simple thing; such a straightforward request. It was quite possible however, that he had said yes because he was an idiot.”

As a few strands of her blonde hair fell down her face, Solas immediately fixed it. She was perfect and with each moment Nira fell into her sleep, Solas could feel his resolve slipping through his fingers. 

Solas closed the book, setting in on the table beside him and continued to watch the sleeping elf. There was no coming back from this, but he was sure to find a way. He was sure there was an outcome where he continue his plans and keep his Lavellan close to him. He would just need to search the Fade a little more to find the answers he seeked. A simple task if it meant he could accomplish everything. 

Solas leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. “Son era, vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> -Son era, vhenan - sweet dreams, my heart


End file.
